Twist of Fate
by Lauryn Vi
Summary: Fate separated Alanna and Jon, and brought together Alanna and George. It was fate that secured the safety of Tortall. Nothing can change what is written in the stars...can it? Set right after LR. [On Hiatus]
1. Mutual Confidences

Disclaimer: Since this is fan fiction, I obviously do not own any of these characters, nor these places. :P However, I do own the plot, and hope you enjoy reading it. :)

So, starting from where Thayet set off for the deserts…

* * *

"Alanna."

Alanna's head snapped up as she looked at her friend. Thayet's hands wrung her handkerchief into tight ropes, only to have it spring apart the moment she released her tight grip. "What is it, Thayet?" Alanna asked patiently, although she was pretty sure she could guess what was bothering the hazel-eyed girl. She told herself over and over that this arrangement was for the best, and chided silently for her heart rate to slow down to normal. After all, Thayet was a princess – a perfect match for Jon.

"I – I…" Thayet started over several times, wringing her hands in her lap, a clear look of distress on her ivory smooth face. She bit her lower lip, worrying it in her teeth.

"Thayet", Alanna smiled a little wearily, not quite meeting Thayet's eyes, but staring out at the beautiful setting desert sun through the open flap of her tent. Its rays cast a myriad of golden colours, and softened the sharp edges of other tents in the Bloody Hawk Tribe. She pushed away the loneliness that seemed to be washing over her more and more frequently." Just say it. If you don't, I'll say it for you".

The other girl mouthed soundlessly, a pleading look in her eyes. She tried speaking again, but nothing came out. Alanna took her hands firmly, and looked Thayet straight in the eye. "You're in love with Jon, aren't you?" She asked softly. Alanna would have been horrified had she heard that bitter ring in her voice.

Thayet's large, hazel eyes widened, and Alanna heard her soft, but sharp intake of breath. "I – I – Alanna…It's just the opposite…" She finally managed to string together. "I DO love Jon, but not enough to marry him."

"That's great, its – what?!" Alanna, who had suddenly clued in, asked incredulously, pitch rising slightly in surprise. "But – I – Jon…" She trailed off in shock, unaware she sounded a lot like Thayet did a few minutes ago. "But I thought-" Alanna gave herself a mental kick, disgusted with herself. _What is wrong with you?!?! _"I thought you loved him."

"Everybody thinks that", Thayet sighed, getting up off the mats to pace restlessly around Alanna's tent.

"Well", Alanna snapped angrily, "You've certainly given us reasons to believe that". She couldn't quite place her finger on exactly what was bothering her. She also knew the anger was unworthy of her, but the knowledge just spited her further.

Thayet stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend beseechingly. "I DO love Jonathan", she started quietly, "but I'm not in love with him."

This caused the lady knight to blink in further surprise, her heart starting to race again. _This really can't be too good for my health. _"So you've just been toying with him! Making him dance to your music. In case you have forgotten, the 'him' we're talking about is the Ruler of Tortall!!" Alanna remembered how thin the tent walls were, and lowered her voice. "He thinks you love him", she hissed softly.

"I thought so too", Thayet whispered. "But then he asked me to be his Queen. And – and I knew then, that I could never do it." She stared un-seeingly at the colourful rug on the ground, tears gathering into the corners on her eyes.

Alanna sighed, softening slightly. After all, feelings can't be changed with force. How well she knew that. "I'm sorry", she said gruffly, patting the mat beside her, indicating Thayet should sit back down. "Sit. I'm getting dizzy watching you walk around in circles."

"No. I should be the one that's sorry. I disturbed you two. Your relationship would have blossomed out so well if I hadn't gotten between you." Thayet smiled shakily, plopping herself down beside Alanna in an un-princessly manner.

"Nonsense", the Lioness growled, but she could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks. "There's nothing like that between us!" She protested loudly.

Thayet arched her eyebrows in disbelief. Alanna's blush gave her away easily. She opened her mouth to say something, but Alanna spoke before she got her vocal cords into working condition. "So what are you going to do now?" The copper haired girl asked quickly, changing the topic.

"Going ahead with my plans for a school." Thayet shrugged delicately, and mustered another shaky smile, but her full lips were quivering.

Alanna opened her mouth to speak, but Buri and Kourrem burst into the tent, all talking at once. "Finally!" Buri threw up her hands. "Where have you been two been?!"

"I-"

"We-" Thayet and Alanna started in unison, before breaking out into helpless giggles, the tension vanishing immediately.

"What?" Kourrem asked curiously, scrutinizing the two of them, thick eyebrows gathered together.

"Nothing!" Alanna replied a little to quickly.

Buri rolled her eyes in mock despair. "Yeah right…" "Buri", Kourrem whispered, "the message."

"Oh – yeah." The girl grinned sheepishly. She turned to Alanna and Thayet. "While you were attending to whatever business you were up to, there was a messenger asking for you." Buri's chocolate dark eyes twinkled.

"Really?" Alanna didn't look very interested. "From where?"

"He came from, oh…Corus?"

"Corus?" Both girls chorused together, surprise etched into their voices. They glanced at each other, before fixing their attention back on Buri. "What did he say?" Alanna queried.

"Now that I finally got your attention", Buri grinned, "It was from your King. He says that we might not know, but Scarnians are invading Tortall up north, and Tusaine is planning an attack on the Eastern border. He wants you back immediately."

Thayet turned away at the mention of going back to Corus. The Lioness frowned. Scarnians attacked every year, why was Jon so worried? _I'm not ready to go back yet!_ "Don't they do that every year?" Alanna said out loud airily, pretending it was no big deal. She stretched, and got up from the mat, apparently not looking too worried about the safety of her country. The conversation with Thayet a few minutes ago had shaken her up more than it should have.

Now it was Buri's tone to frown. "Alanna, you're the King's Champion! The is no time to hide in your tent!"

"I'm not doing anything of that sort! I'm just-" Alanna broke off mid-sentence. How could she explain to this innocent girl about their present precarious situation with Jon?

"You know this is His Majesty's first year of rule", Kourrem said suddenly, in a soothing tone. "The Scarnians are taking advantage of that. Plus…the-" she hesitated. "The whole tragedy of the coronation – and…"

Alanna sighed heavily. She didn't want to go back and face Jon yet. She didn't want to face ANYONE yet. All she wanted was some time alone to herself, and deal with the aftermath of the event of the coronation in peace. Alanna didn't want to admit it, but she also wanted time to dull her once flaring feelings for Jon. But guilt tugged at her heartstrings. She knew her duty as a knight, not to mention the King's Champion. How would she live with herself if she didn't rise up to the need of her country and her king? "Buri? Send a message back with the messenger. I'll be back next week."

Buri and Kourrem grinned at each other triumphantly. "Finally! I told you she would come to her senses!" Buri said victoriously, doing a little victory dance.

"I knew she would all along!" Kourrem argued.

"Enough!" The Lady Knight growled, pretending not the see their relieved faces, or Thayet's slight frown.

"That's it then…" Alanna folded the last burnoose and tucked it into her bags. She looked across the room to Thayet, who was sprawled on the bed, gazing at Alanna through half-open eyes. "You sure you want to stay here alone?" She questioned, not for the first time.

A sad smile flitted across Thayet's soft, rose-red lips. "I'm not alone. Buri will be here for me." Seeing Alanna's rather guilty look, she added, "don't worry. I'll be fine. He needs you a lot more than I do."

Alanna's heart squeezed at that simple sentence. She knew, (or thought she knew), that Thayet was the one Jon needed by his side. Not her…But she had her duty, and by the Goddess, she was going to fulfill that if it took everything she had. Suddenly, she frowned as she heard the clip pity-clop of hoofs outside the tent.

"Who is it?" Thayet inquired curiously. No one knew Alanna was leaving so suddenly. The knight had insisted on riding back to the capital alone and unaccompanied. She insisted she was a knight and could take care of herself, but deep inside, Alanna really wanted to buy the time to sort out her muddled thoughts and more muddled feelings. Both girls looked up, and their mouths dropped open at the tall figure that walked inside.

"_George_?" Alanna asked disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?"

The thief (er…pardon me…once-thief…) grinned, flashing his pearly, white teeth. "What? Not happy to see me?" He stood casually in front of them, hazel eyes mocking, hair tousled by the fierce desert wind.

"Thrilled", Thayet grinned in response, and answered when the shocked Alanna stared at George speechlessly. She didn't need someone _else_ to add to her complicated thoughts. George laughed lightly, and then noticed Alanna's less-than-happy look on her face. "Alanna?" He asked softly.

Thayet got up lazily, glancing at George. "Um…I think I'll go take a walk around the village – drop in at the temple to visit Kara, maybe." She winked at him. "I know you two have things to sort out."

"_Thayet", _Alanna protested. This was NOT a good time to be left alone with George. The raven-haired girl ignored this, and walked out of the tent, humming cheerfully to herself. She knew she should not have left Alanna in their alone with George, but his eyes said he wanted the time alone. Somehow, Thayet could not ignore the pleading in the depth of those hazel eyes…

A/N comments?


	2. Always on the Run

      Author's note: Thanks so much to all those people who left comments for my last chapter...and to those silent readers as well! Normally, I would take time responding to the reviews, but I have exams coming up, and don't have enough time for this chapter...but THANK YOU to all those who reviewed!! And I also like to sum up what happened last chapter, because I, er... don't update very often... *looks around guiltily* ...Right, on with the story...

~*~

Last chapter: -Alanna and Thayet had a conversation - Thayet told Alanna she did not love Jon enough to marry him.

- A messenger came bearing the news of an invasion of Scarnians in the north, and Tusainians in the east, and Alanna agreed to head back to Corus

- George arrived just as Alanna was about to leave, and Thayet left the tent in order to give Alanna and George some time alone...

~*~

They stared at each other - the short, stocky, violet-eyed young woman, and the tall, muscular Baron of Pirates Swoop. For a minute nobody spoke, and silence prevailed upon the room with an unusual heaviness. George, adjusting to the fierce heat of the Tortallan deserts, was wearing a plain, white, buttoned shirt, with the top few buttons undone to cool himself down. His simple cotton garments gave no indication of George's respectable title as the Baron of Pirates Swoop, and he looked like he always had as the King of Theives. Alanna stared at his partly revealed muscular chest, before tearing her eyes away. What is WRONG with you? Alanna scolded herself in utter disgust, a rosy blush creeping into her creamy cheeks. Her eyes wandered frantically around the room, looking everywhere but at her un-announced visitor. 

George noticed this, and Alanna's flush told all (or so he thought). He looked at the flustered Lady Knight with a mixture of amusement and adoration. She looks adorable when she's embarrassed, he thought. The baron chuckled to himself in a satisfactory sort of way.

"So", Alanna broke the silence awkwardly. She had no idea what to say, but she was afraid George would think the desert heat had addled her brains. What happened? We used to always have the wittiest conversations, but now every time I look at him, my mind goes blank! Did one of us change? "What brings you here, George?" Alanna ended up asking lamely.

Those unbelievably white teeth flashed in a crooked grin. "I'm here as your escort, Lady Alanna", George said solemnly, making a mocking bow, his hands doing a great many twirls and flourishes on the way down. 

Alanna laughed genuinely for possibly the first time since Jonathan's coronation. There was a time when she would have been half furious that George thought she couldn't take care of herself - despite the fact that she was one of the most noted knights in the Realm. But those times were gone, and now Alanna felt nothing but a slight stir of amusement. "Jon sent you?" Alanna guessed, eyeing the thief-turned-respectable.

"No", George straightened, flicking his dark, chestnut-brown hair out of his eyes. "I haven't heard from him since I set out for Pirates Swoop. You can't blame him, he's got his hands full at th' moment."

"Then how...?"

George laughed merrily. "Just because I'm no longer the King of the rogue doesn't mean I don't keep up with my news Alanna. As soon as I heard that them Scarnians were attacking the northern border, I figured you were going to head back to Corus." He looked at Alanna assessingly, "and I guessed right, didn't I?"

Alanna snorted before smiling ruefully. "I'm a knight of Tortall, George, " she gazed him straight in the eye, knowing her good friend was worried for her safety. "I have the Code of Chivalry to respond to, not to mention my King and my honour. This is my duty."

Silence dominated the room once again. George looked at her thoughtfully. He knew that no matter what he did, how far his love for her went, he could never tame his Lioness. The Lady Knight wasn't his anymore - in fact, he had serious doubts about whether she ever was, - she belonged to the people of Tortall, and her country would always come first. Alanna wasn't meant to be locked in a fief - she was meant to be having great adventures and doing great deeds -just like she'd always dreamed. She would always be on the run. Always. Yet George couldn't drag his hazel eyes away from her. Before he fully realized what he was doing, his hands have already reached out to pull the Lady Knight against him. He held her tightly, her body pressed up against him. Slowly, staring straight into those exquisite violet orbs, George lowered his head and captured her soft lips with his, in a sweet, gentle kiss. 

Alanna started, stiffening visibly, famous violet eyes widening with surprise - but she offered no resistance. She hated to admit it, but she felt more uncertain and apprehensive right now than she had felt for a long time. Chitral, the warring country of Sarnia, Roger... Alanna knew she could fight all of that. They came to her one after another, hard but not un-expectant. Orderly - just the way she preferred it. Alanna always hated surprises, and these sudden surges of complicated thoughts and feeling s were thousands of times worse that that. She was scared, because she had no idea what to do about them.

Feeling Alanna relaxed slowly into his embrace, and ease into he kiss, George deepened it, his tongue flickering over her slightly parted lips. He held her tenderly, wishing he never needed to let go.

"George?" Alanna was the first to pull away. She glanced at him uncertainly from their close proximity. Her cheeks and lips were flushed from their passionate kiss, but strangely, the rest of her body was calm - there was none of that tingly feeling in her veins like there usually was, nor that irregular heartbeat she normally felt when George kissed her. Alanna was brought sharply back to Earth, when she realized George had just said something. "What?"

"Do you love me?" The Baron repeated in a soft, husky tone, his callused hands gently tracing the curves of her face. There was that intensity in his hazel eyes that he seemed to have reserved just for her.

Alanna's thoughts floundered helplessly. For the past two years, she had always assumed she loved him, to the point - Alanna had to confess mentally - when she had taken their love almost for granted. But did she truly love him? Suddenly, she wasn't so sure anymore. "I - well-" Alanna ended up stammering brokenly.

"Enough to marry me? To bear our little ones?" George pressed on, undaunted by her uncertainty. True, he had ridden down from Pirate's Swoop to escort Alanna safely back to the palace, but no sane person would make the trip in three days time without good reason - and George had a good reason. He had to know, did his Lioness see anything ahead in the future for them? Together?

Silence is the best friend when all else fails. The copper-haired young woman stared speechlessly at George, without the slightest clue as what to answer. So their 11 years of mixed friendship and love - it had all come down to this. "I - I - I don't know!" Alanna ended up blurting out. She cursed herself silently for such a lame and stupid answer. Honestly, what has gotten into you? You can't I just say a simple yes? Or no?

George blinked a few times, reality dawning on him anew. Alanna wasn't ready to marry him yet. Not now, maybe not even in the future. He wanted to make her say she loved him, but he knew her too well for that. She would only tell him so if she was ready.

"Forgive me George", Alanna murmured, not meeting his hurt eyes. She just couldn't give him an answer yet.

"I understand, lass, no need to tear yourself apart over this." He sounded so practical that Alanna stared at him. Had she just imagined his pained expression just seconds ago? But then George reached out to cup her face in his hand. "I'm only going to tell you this. No matter what, I will always be waiting for you." He paused. "Come on, get your stuff. I'm followin' you every step of the way."

Alanna gawked for a moment at this sudden change of atmosphere, before remembering she was supposde to ride to Corus today. Goddess help me, I am SO stupid! Alanna made a face, glad to be able to relax and not deal with her complicated thoughts and emotions yet. There was always time for that in the future. "I don't need you to follow me so closely", Alanna teased, "I'm a full bred knight! I can protect myself, thank you very much!"

Her companion grinned, moving back a few steps towards the door. "You may be attacked by hillmen, or even renegades. Are you saying you can take down a pack of them alone?" George raised his eyebrows, a teasing lilt in his baritone voice. 

"Renegades? That's a past term! There are none, not since Jon became the Voice of the Tribes!" Alanna punched her friend playfully in the arm. "I thought she should've know that, George!"

"What I know is that not all of these desert men accept Jon", George said dryly, "the situation now is...well - not-so-great."

Alanna eyed him apprehensively, her loyalty and bonding love for Tortall taking over. "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked with mild suspicion.

"You know what it means, Alanna. If Jon doesn't take further action soon-" George broke off abruptly, mid-sentence. He couldn't bring himself to make Alanna look more horrified than she was now. 

"It's that serious?" Alanna came to her senses and fathered her muddled wits about her. She grabbed her bags and strode towards the door. "George, what are you waiting for?!" She yelled impatiently, upon seeing the Baron standing still in the same spot as if he had sprouted roots.

George looked surprised. "Where's the Jian Willima Princess?" He asked mildly. "Surely you're not going to leave her here in the desert alone?"

"Thayet? She says she doesn't want to go back yet." Alanna glanced at him, putting down her bags. "I suppose you know about that, too."

"I might", George admitted. There was few things of the court that escaped his watchful eyes and sharp ears. His rule as King of the Rogue had taught him that one slop could mean your life. "Where is she? She's not staying here."

"But George, she-"

"Tortall needs every available mind and body it can get right now", the Baron said grimly before walking out of the tent, into the mid-day sunlight.

Alanna watched him leave, gazing at his dark silhouette dubiously. Life just doesn't give you a break, does it? She thought glumly, picking up her bags again and following George out of the tent.

~*~

A/N ...urgh...how very un-Tamora Pierce-like... I managed to stick to her gorgeous style of writing before... but I'm been slipping this chapter... *wacks self hard around head* ...anyways, please R & R!!! (thanks for all the great comments, but constructive criticism is also appreciated!) 

3 Angel Tearz


	3. Capital of Tortall

A/N back! Right, um…I realized I posted up the last chapter before I saved my last changes, so I added in some author's notes for my second chapter…but they're not that important…just stating that I like to reply to comments (which I can't now, because they're not showing up! *grr*) and I like to summarize what happened in the last chapter, because (like I said before) I have a tendency not to update on a regular basis…(this chapter being a good example…) right, enough blabbering, on with the story…umm, I've tried adding in some military stuff at the beginning of this chapter, but I'm not very good at it…so if I confuse anyone, leave a comment, and I'll try to straighten it up… *wink*

~*~

Last chapter…

-George asks Alanna to marry him, but she doesn't feel she's ready yet

-He says Tortall needs every able mind and body, or else the Kingdom could be in immediate danger (managing to convince Thayet to go back as well in the end…)

~*~

In Corus:

            The newly crowned King paced back and forth in his study, hands behind his back, worried eyes snapping dangerously. "Gary, are you _sure_?" Jonathan of Conté asked for the hundredth time, frustration etched into every word. He stopped pacing and fixed his bright, sapphire eyes on the man sitting at the desk.

 His handsome Prime Minister peered at him from between the heavy stacks of documents he always insisted on carrying around 'for easy reference'. Over the weeks the stacks have gotten heavier and heavier until they could easily have been weights. "There's no mistake about it, Jon", Gareth (the younger) of Naxen said heavily. These dragging days of war had taken a toll on him, as he sat with his chin in his hands. "Scanra's attacking for good this time. They think they can push further into the Grimhold Mountains…from that position, Corus is an easy target for them. Tusaine's army is mobilizing in the east, and-"

"I get it!" Jon snapped, worry sharpening his normally gentle tone. Gary couldn't blame him. Jonathan had been seen pacing around his room until daybreak every night, and not hours later, would be sitting at his desk, head bent over a map or new report. Within the last few months, he'd not only lost his parents, but almost lost his life and his kingdom. Not to mention everyone who had senses knew why Thayet had suddenly left for the deserts. It was not hard to understand the King's current, agitated state.

"What about the 5th group of the King's Own?" Jon asked briskly, consulting a report that had been sent in earlier. "Did they manage to hold the northern fortress of Trebond?" He hoped the troop of his own elite soldiers would be enough to stop the vicious raids from Scanra. If not…well, he had his plan B's.

Gary's slender figure slumped back into his chair. "I'm sorry Jon", he said quietly, not quite meeting his cousin's eyes. He did, however, hear the King's sharp intake of breath, and made himself continue. "A message was sent in this morning, and…well, the Scanrans spies alerted them of the Own's arrival, and assaulted the fortress before the King's Own even settled in."

Jonathan's eyes widened, staring at his cousin. "_And?_"

"We held the fortress… just barely, though. 16 were killed, and 34 wounded." Gary scanned the ragged piece of parchment with shaking fingers. He couldn't bring himself to tell Jon that the report said the 5th company would not be able to hold the fortress much longer. Unless major reinforcements came in, that side of the Grimhold Mountain was in immediate danger.

"But the-" Jon trailed off desperately. Although Gary didn't put his thoughts into words, Jonathan had listened to enough of his father's discussions as a boy to know that they were not far from losing their hold on the Grimhold Mountains. If Tortall was taken over…Jon didn't even want to think about it. Besides the fact that he would be the first to die, the King knew the corrupt reputation of the Scanra court… "And any news on Tusaine?"

Gary bit his lower lip, obviously not wanting to answer the question. "Yes", he ventured at last. "A spy reported the troops mobilization towards Atlan valley…you know, that place about 35 miles upriver from the Drell where father took us camping once." Gary couldn't have been more surprised when he saw Jon smiling grimly. It was a cold smile that didn't make it to his eyes. Gary raised his eyebrows in question.

"At least we know what their planning", the King said simply.

"But Jon, they know you and your troops can't be in two places at once! That's why both countries are attacking at once!" Gary protested feebly. He knew how liable Jon was to explode at any minute, and he didn't want to set off the already frustrated King.

Jonathan waved this aside impatiently. "I don't need to be in two places at once. Sir Raoul can take the 4th and the 6th command of the King's Own for Tusaine. That should be enough." He bent over the detailed map of Tortall on his desk. "Meanwhile, the other soldiers will come with me."

"My Lord?" Gary stared, wondering whether the King meant what he thought he meant.

Jon's eyes glittered with suppressed fury. "We're making a little trip to Trebond." He took a deep, shuddering breath, and immersed himself in the map again. "I should have guessed they would go for Trebond." Jon muttered, half to himself. "It's an obvious strategic location, with control of the crossroad between the Great Road North and the Great Road South…" Suddenly, Jon's head whipped up to look at Gary, searching his Prime Minister's face intently. "They _haven't_ gotten it, have they?" He knew this was a stupid question, but he needed the reassurance all the same.

Gary looked uncomfortable. "Not that we know of, Jon." He cursed himself silently for not sending out more spies into Scanra, but the truth was there – they had very few, reliable spies left in the palace. "If only George was here…he's had plenty of experience with undercover work…" Gary came to his senses and trailed off. *Oh merciful Mother, did I just say that out loud?* He glanced nervously at Jon for his reaction.

"George?!" Jonathan asked incredulously. "You know I'm not going to put him in such danger!" Of course, this was the reaction Gary was expecting. Jon paused. "By the way, any news of him?" He asked, concern stated in his deep voice. His friend had rarely gone so long without sending him a letter of his whereabouts. 

Gary frowned, his forehead creasing. "I really have no idea what that man is up to. Does he think turning respectable mean never showing your face in public?"

This drew a smile from the young King. He stopped wearing a path across the carpet and sat down. For a minute, he forgot about his warring country, and remembered past times with his friends. Rays of hope shone from his tired, blue eyes, and for the first time in days, that smile played gently across his lips. Jon ran a hand through his coal-black hair – which was tousled and looked like it had been brushed every which way.

At that moment, a knock sounded on the door, echoing around the silent room. The two young men glanced at each other, and Jon nodded finally, getting up to open it. "Raoul!" He cried in surprise, but a big grin gave away his feelings. "What are you doing here?" Last time he checked, Raoul had gone down to Goldenlake to visit his ailing mother.

The large Commander of the King's Own grinned. "What? Not glad to see me?" Then, before waiting for an answer to what he thought was an obviously rhetorical question, the big knight continued. "As soon as I heard you needed help (Jon made a face), I came as swiftly as I could. After all, what else are friends for?" He chuckled, black eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Thanks", Jon said gruffly. Tears welled up into his eyes – not for the first time in the past months – and he turned away and pretended to look over the map again. He heard Raoul greeting Gary warmly too, before the Commander said something that caught his attention immediately. "I met Alanna on the way up the Temple District. She said she would come visit you, but you know her. The shower comes first."

Jonathan's eyes sparkled with carefully hidden happiness as Gary muttered, "finally". He had to admit that he needed his champion by his side right now – hell, it was more than that – he wanted _Alanna_ by his side now.

~*~

            The warmth of the bath engulfed her like a wave as Alanna sank into the tube. Her eyes were close, and the heat of the water shaded her cheeks a deep red. Thayet was perched on the bed nearby, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips as she watched her friend enjoy her bath. The Lioness was as noted for her love of baths as much as people knew her hatred of social functions. Alanna felt Thayet's gaze on her, and returned the stare through half-closed eyes. She would never know what powers George used to persuade the raven-haired woman to accompany them back to the palace. Alanna admitted she owned George one for that.

            "Are you _sure_ you don't need a bath?" Alanna asked, soaking her body in the tube. Using her hands, she splashed water over her face and hair, washing a week's road dust and grime from it.

            "No", Thayet scowled, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Alanna to finish. Her whole body was tense from the upcoming meeting with Jonathan. If it hadn't been for George, there was no way she would be sitting here now. Thayet cursed herself for being so weak. *Why couldn't I just have denied George's offer to return? What made me think I could face _him_ again?* In anxiety, she formed a fist with her hands, only to discover her palms were glistening with sweat.

            "Fine. I'm done." Alanna noticed her friend's rigid body, and dragged herself from the tub. She glanced at the still steaming water longingly, before covering her shivering body with a towel. "Where did I put my clothes?" The Champion demanded, hunting around the room for her breeches, at the same time dripping water all over the clean floor. "Have you seen them?"

            "Yeah." A giggle escaped from Thayet's lips. "Timon bore them away from a thorough washing when you went to fetch the water…isn't that what you always do when you come back?"

            "What?" Alanna yelped, whirling to face her friend. "He took away _all_ my clothes? What am I suppose to wear?!?! He's not expecting me to go around like THIS for the rest of the day, is he?" She gestured at her naked body, shrouded by nothing but the thin towel.

            Thayet laughed openly, her hazel eyes alight with mischievous glee. "Of course not. Timon left something for you in the chest." She pointed, not bothering to hide her amusement.

            The chest creaked as Alanna opened it, but it was nothing compared to the dramatic groan that escaped the Lioness's lips. The chest contained assorted garments; feminine underclothing, slippers, that silk, lilac dress from Port Cayne – but there was nothing suitable for her return as a knight. "Thayet!" Alanna accused, adopting an expression of pitiful ness. "You _let_ him leave this for me? _Why_ do you have to make me look like a complete idiot on my first day back?"

            Thayet smiled, walking over to give Alanna a hand with the dress, which was clutched tightly in the Lioness's hand. "I doubt anyone's going to think less of you if you walk around wearing a dress for _one_ day." She commented dryly.

            "I'm not going to wear this!" Alanna protested vehemently, letting the folds of purple silk slide back into the chest. "I'm a knight! Not some soft noblewoman! Do we have to go through this _every _time I come back to the palace? This is one of the reasons why I _don't_ want to come back!" 

            Laughing mercilessly, Thayet gasped out through her laughter, "you're a _lady_ knight, Alanna! It's not going to kill you to put on this dress! Plus, you don't have a choice, we'll be late if you don't put it on NOW!" Thayet had never seen through her friend's stubbornness for wearing feminine clothing. She was so exasperating sometimes!  "Unless you want to greet your King in soapy, wet clothes? Or better yet, would you prefer the towel you're wearing now? 

            Alanna grumbled that she would rather wear the half washed clothing, but she obediently began putting on the undergarments, contorting her face with disgust in the process. She half-heartedly rustled into the silk gown, and Thayet helped her with the frilly, lace bodice. "I look ridiculous!" Alanna pouted, surveying herself in the full-length mirror, while Thayet ran a brush through her coppery, wet hair. She glared at the reflection of the girl in the mirror, wearing the lilac dress that contrived to emphasize her curves and bring out the colour of her amethyst eyes.

            "No you don't, you look beautiful." Thayet grinned, now combing through her own raven locks.

            The Lady Knight tried to scowl, but she softened a bit with her friend's compliment. Still grumbling with discontentment, she allowed Thayet to drag her out of the room and towards the Royal Wing. They found George waiting outside Jonathan's study. He raised his eyebrows slightly, before remarking dryly. "That's a nice dress you got on there, lass."

            Alanna made a face, blushing crimson as she realized George was looking her over inch by inch. "I'm female, I can wear a dress if I want to!" She snapped, her feminine side getting the better of her. "And blame it all on Thayet! It was her fault the only choice I got was this (another gesture towards her dress), or my bath towel!" Alanna ran a hand nervously through her Titan hair as they approached the door.

            "Blame her? Should I be thankin' her instead?" George grinned, winking a roguish eye at Thayet, but her impassive face betrayed on emotion. She was asking herself over and over why she had agreed to this in the first place as the door to the King's study loomed up ahead of them. 

            Alanna scowled, tugging at the skirt. "This is absolutely ridiculous – no proper way for a knight to return to the palace!"

            George opened his mouth, presumably to retort, but at that exact moment, the door opened.

~*~  


	4. Unfortunate Knight in a Dress

A/N well…I'm sure no one wants to hear any of my pitiful excuses for not updating :oP….so, on we go!

Enjoy!

Last chapter:

-Jon is planning to take part of the Tortallan army up to Trebond, where the Scanrans are attacking, while Raoul takes the other half of the army to defend the Eastern border from Tusaine

-Alanna had made it back to the palace, has finished her bath, and finds out all her clothes have been taken away for cleaning, leaving only a purple dress

-Thayet, George and Alanna are all presently congregated in front of the door to Jon's study…..

George and Alanna both stopped talking abruptly, and all three looked at the tall figure leaning on the now-open doorframe. The King of Tortall – His Majesty Jonathan of Conté, surveyed the crowd in front of his door with amused eyes, hands crossed over his chest. There was a careless grace and elegance about him that made most other people seem clumsy and awkward in contrast. His gaze landed on Thayet, as the green-eyed girl mastered the urge to turn away, and stared back at him determinedly.

"Thayet", Jon inclined his head towards her, his deep masculine voice holding a hint of frostiness as he acknowledged the girl who had turned down his offer of marriage. It was not enough to be a reason to start an argument, but clear enough to let Thayet know that he had still not forgiven her. George and Alanna looked on apprehensively from one to the other.

"Jonathan", Thayet coolly returned the greeting after a few minutes of awkward silence. The tense atmosphere eased up slightly – as both acknowledged the other's existence – even though the situation was ridiculously formal.

"Well? Aren't you going to welcome the rest of us?" George asked in what was obviously an attempt to make everyone feel more comfortable.

"Welcome?" Jonathan started, coming out of his reverie at the sound of George's voice. He stared at him, as if he had forgotten the other man was there. "Of course", he grinned, quickly slipping back to his normal self. "In fact, if YOU hadn't come now, I'd probably be sending out a search party soon", Jon added jokingly. "Where have you been, anyways?"

George looked in Alanna's direction. "Making sure SHE arrived back in one piece", he said, chuckling when Alanna made a loud noise of protest. "Isn't it bad enough that I have to make my entrance wearing a dress?" She muttered vehemently under her breath, "and NOW he's suggesting I can't take care of myself!"

Her muffled mutterings had drawn the King's attention onto herself. Alanna shifted restlessly as she looked up into that pair of unsettlingly familiar, sapphire blue eyes. She had to give Jon grudging credit that, despite the heavy load of stress on his shoulders, he still managed to retain that ever-handsome, heart-wrenching appearance.

With a vague smile, Jon took her hand and brushed it gently with his lips – the proper greeting for a lady. There was a twinkle in his eyes as the rest of her companions waited with baited breath for the explosion to occur. Alanna rarely let the slip pass when anyone referred to her as a lady rather then a knight. Apparently, Jonathan was an exception, for the anticipated explosion never came. Alanna was presently engaged in a self struggle to break her connecting gaze with Jon. With difficulty, she managed to wrench her eyes away, and snatched her hand away from his firm grasp. 'And I take it this is my cue to curtsy?" Alanna snapped mordantly.

"Well", Jon said dryly, "in the attire you're in, I didn't think it was proper to make you bow and kneel. Assuming, of course" the king couldn't resist adding, "that your dress allowed you to kneel." His eyes traveled the length of the lilac dress, making his Champion shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Her skirt made soft, rustling sounds to accompany her movements, and Jonathan felt his frustrations from the past few weeks start to ebb away. Part of his mind found it strange that no matter what he had tried to do to went his feelings, nothing had worked – and now the sounds of rustling silk could clam him down so.

Blushing until she was the same colour as her flaming hair, Alanna glanced down at the lilac dress. She had been so preoccupied with her own internal struggle that it had temporarily slipped her mind that she WAS wearing feminine clothing. Now, with Jon's pretend-mocking tones, it all came rushing back to her. Alanna had half a mind to give Jonathan a hard whack around the head for laughing at her. But as it probably would NOT be a good idea to give your King a concussion the first day back to the palace, she settled for a sharp jab on the arm. "Of course I can kneel!" Alanna retorted, incensed. "Do you want me to prove it?!"

"Oww!" Jon rubbed his 'injured' arm, but not managing to wipe that silly grin off his face. "That's alright, we'll save that for another day. But", he added, raising his dark eyebrows, "you DID say you were going to curtsy."

Alanna glared at him and once again resisted the violent temptation of inflicting injuries to her King. 'It's only a curtsy', she consoled herself, though her eyes were still shooting daggers at Jon. Muttering under her breath, Alanna swept up her skirts the way Mistress Cooper had taught her so long ago, and prepared to drop a curtsy. 'You can do this, just bend your knees…' An unlucky step forward caused her foot to catch on the floor-length hemline of her skirt, and she stumbled backwards.

Jon's strong arms automatically reached out to steady her, but George had already caught the unbalanced girl in his firm embrace. The King blushed crimson as his hand closed around thin air. Quite apart from the humiliation, Jon felt an area somewhere near his heart clench as he saw George's arm go protectively around Alanna's waist with a soft "whoa there". He would rather jump into a gorge than admit it, but he was jealous watching Alanna and George together. Part of him wished the Lady Knight had given him a different answer to the fateful question he had proposed twice before. The fleeting feeling vanished, but caused Jonathan to blush even more at the very though of it, and he had never been more relieved that his friends were not mind readers.

Recovering his slipping wits, Jon chuckled as George set Alanna back on her feet. The girl was flushed with embarrassment, and would not meet anyone's eyes. "At least you attempted", he whispered very audibly to a glowering Alanna. "Better luck next time".

Alanna opened her mouth to retort pointingly that there was not going to BE a next time, when the door was flung open wider, and a gleeful Gary pounced on her, closely followed by Raoul. Between the two, Alanna caught a glimpse of the study, filled with chairs clustered around the desk, which was filled with maps and various scrolls.

"Its about time!" Gary intended to sling an arm around Alanna's shoulders, but due to height differences, ended up flinging the arm around her neck, almost cutting off her air supply. "We were starting to think you had gotten lost in the palace."

"Gary, you're strangling me", Alanna gasped, as the big man led her into Jon's study. As soon as he let go of her, she made a beeline across the soft, deep-red carpet, and sank into a plush chair in the most unladylike manner, grateful that her two friends made no comment about her attire. The dress had caused more humiliation than she had bargained for, and Alanna made a self-resolution that it would be a long time before she would venture near a skirt. She's had her share of embarrassing incidents.

"So, that's the general plan." Jonathan finished explaining his newly formed plan to the newcomers. Thayet had seemed intensely interested in the oak bookcase behind Jon's desk the whole time he had been talking, but she nodded resolutely along with the others.

"Trebond-" Alanna eyed Jon thoughtfully. War was something she could handle, unlike skirts… "That'll take us a week at least. The Scanrans could be LIVING there by then."

"And Raoul, he's not going to manage the journey to Atlan in a few days." George added dubiously.

"If you two have a better plan, I'll be more than delighted to hear it." Jon snapped, glaring at the pair of them.

George sighed. "Jon, stop jumping down our throats, we're just trying to help." He started placating, while Alanna reached for the jug of fruit juice.

"If 'help' comes in the form of pointing out every little flaw in the plan, than I don't want to hear it." Jon snarled. He knew he was being unreasonable, and that they WERE trying to help. Fixing flaws was an important part of the planning stage for battle, and he knew it well. But he hated the way they doubled up to gang up on him - belittling him. It's as if he wasn't feeling stupid enough already!

Alanna, who's patience had never been a strong point, felt her cheeks grow hot, and her temper starting to simmer. Her hand trembled as she tried to keep a rein on her anger, but murdering Jon with her glare. If looks could kill…

Unfortunately, in her urgency to get her anger under something that resembled control, Alanna lost her firm grip on the cup of iced fruit juice. Watching in helpless horror, she saw the glass slip beyond the reach of her fingers and fall in slow motion. It clattered onto the polished, hard desk, and shattered into what could only be described as thousands of fragments.

The noise caused everyone to turn and stare at her, as the ruby-red liquid rushed over the edge of Jon's desk, and cascaded down onto Alanna's purple dress. The juice slowly infiltrated into the silk material, staining it a deep red. Alanna jumped up before it had a chance to spread farther, only to have the damned juice trickle down the length of the dress, making it look like it had sprouted veins.

Mortified, Alanna looked up at everyone, who were looking back at her with a mixed expression of amusement and apprehension. 'This is too much, this dress!' Alanna thought, emphasizing the last word vehemently. 'Whoever said dresses made the wearer look elegant must have been dropped on their head as a baby!' She could once again feel the colour flaming into her cheeks, not un-like the deep read liquid in its dominating conquest over her lilac dress.

Alanna caught Jon's sapphire blue eyes, as he struggled to contain his laughter. It was probably not a good idea to push her over the edge at the moment, seeing as how she was already irked with him. In silence, he gave her stare for stare, until Alanna finally tore away her gaze. He couldn't pretend he didn't feel his heart beating erratically as he stared at her crimson face. Damn, he was trapped every time he looked at her. She could weave her spell around him all she wanted, and he knew he would have no choice but to dance to her music.

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled mind, Jon bought time for himself by helping George and Raoul clear the stacks of documents off his desk, some of which were already tinged with the read color of the juice. He didn't look up, in case Alanna was looking at him.

She wasn't. Alanna was a bit preoccupied trying to keep the juice from soaking into the carpet. Little tendrils of hair whipping around her face, until she finally came to her senses and blurted out that she was going to go clean up. Still spluttering rather incoherently, she stood up as Gary forced out 'go ahead'. Nobody stopped her, as she almost tripped over her skirt again in her haste to exit the room.

Everyone stayed still, not daring to look at each other, until the door clicked shut behind the flustered Lady Knight. Giving her three seconds to get out of ear-shot, all 5 of her friends burst out into uncontrollable laughter. 

A/N lolz, did I bore you all into unconsciousness? everyone nods Sorry about the absolutely boring chapter, I had a bit of a writers block…please review!!…if you're not all snoring from the boredom… :oP


	5. Doubts

Disclaimer: Trebond, Alanna, George, Jon, Coram… none of the characters or locations belong to me. Of course, Alanna's thoughts do not belong to me – they belong to… Alanna. Lolz.

Well, It's been quite a while, hasn't it? With homework and other commitments, I seem to have left this story for almost a year! [Oiy…] I hope you haven't forgotten me, heh?

For those who need a little reminder:

The political situation with Tortall is not well. Raoul of Goldenlake and his group of the King's Own have gone to defend the Eastern boarders from Tusaine invasions. Jon and Co. are at Trebond, a strategic location for the enemy – to stop Scanran attacks.

Thayet has refused Jon's offer of marriage, saying she loves him, but not enough to marry him.

Alanna has asked George to give her more time in regards to his offer for her hand.

She also made a fool of herself in front of old friends on her first day back from the desert, being unaccustomed to wearing a dress. [See last chapter.]

* * *

**Doubts**

High, rough stone walls stretched up – sprouting from the trampled earth of Trebond grounds. She followed its course with her violet eyes, until they found the jagged line, where the stone wall met tranquil, soft blue sky.

Alanna pushed her hands against the steel railing, clenching them around the bar until the ghastly white of her knuckles could be clearly seen. Standing on the topmost balcony of her old home, she could almost see over the wall – but not quite. Her eyes travelled restlessly around the rugged, yet beautiful terrain of the spacious Trebond courtyard. Clumps of fir and spruce were scattered at random around the yard, sprinkled with tiny gardens and dotted with natural rock.

She breathed in the cold, mountain air, and exhaled slowly, easing the air between her lips. It had been five years since she had visited this rocky fortress, and in that time span, Trebond had changed drastically. The old fortress seemed no longer like her home, but instead, felt like a cage. The old walls that once felt strong and protective now seemed to imprison her within a tiny space.

_What happened?_ Alanna wondered uneasily, _Trebond used to feel so roomy. It used to feel like – home._

It no longer did. The peaceful serenity had been replaced by dozens of worn out, frustrated foot soldiers – the fresh air tainted with the smell of smoke and alcohol. Dinner was little more than a war council with food provided. There was no warmth – no Lord Alan, no Coram – no Thom.

Ever since her arrival at Trebond a week ago, Alanna had been restless – irritated. She felt stifled – no longer able to breathe properly.

Suddenly, her death grip on the railing relaxed, and her whole body sagged in defeat. Perhaps it wasn't Trebond that had changed – perhaps it was herself. She was a knight – the King's Champion. She had travelled all the way to the Roof of the World and back, and had lived to tell the tale. She had killed the powerful Duke of Conté – twice. Surely that was worth something. Was she, Alanna of Trebond and Olau, the same innocent girl who had lived here all those year ago?

A tanned hand landed beside hers, as the Baron of Pirate's Swoop joined her at the balcony, breaking through her reminiscences. She tensed as she felt the air beside her flutter with his movements.

"What's on my Lioness's mind?" He teased, his voice light and casual. It was the way an old friend might greet another.

The Lady Knight did not look at him, yet her body relaxed, resuming the unguarded and vulnerable position it had been before his interruption.

George was the only one who came to talk with her lately – and even he had kept their conversations to a light chatter. The only times she saw Jon or Gary were during mealtimes and meetings, and people only came to her private chambers for advice on the war effort. Thayet had gone with a small scouting company of the King's Own, her accuracy with a bow earning her a welcomed position. Alanna felt useless – all she could do was wait, wait until the enemy made the first move.

How she loathed that.

Hot tears prickled at the corners of her eyes – an excessively annoying habit that had seemed to increase over the past month._ Soft and silly, that's what I'm becoming,_ Alanna thought furiously.

"Alanna?" George gazed at her with concern; voice no longer a light lilt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She angrily brushed a few escaped tears from her cheeks, lips trembling slightly with the effort to keep the rest from spilling over. Seeing George raise his eyebrows in disbelief, she added in a softer tone; "It's nothing I can't handle by myself, anyways."

Refusing to be wrong footed, the Baron reached for her, his hazel eyes deepening, boring into her like a drill. Sometimes she wondered whether he had a dragon's eyes – ever changing, always unsettling. Her body froze, and the air cackled with pressure.

Seeing the Lady Knight stiffen at his touch, he dropped his arms from their secure embrace around her, and took her hands.

"Don't you trust me yet, Alanna?" He asked softly. "Nothing you don't want to happen will happen."

"I do, George! I do!" Alanna said in a fierce growl. "I just…need more time." She turned away from him, away from his enquiring gaze – not wanting him to see her weak.

He hid a sigh. "The time is yours, Alanna." Chuckling, he teased once more. "I've come to bid th' Lioness farewell, least she bits m' head off."

"Goodbye?!" She turned to him incredulously. "You're leaving? Where to? We just got here a week ago!" _Sounding just like a young child, _Alanna chided herself.

The time, George placed his hands firmly on Alanna's shoulders, and drew her towards him, searching her eyes intently. "We can't afford to let th' Scanrans get ahead. You must know th' golden plan of any war is to stay one step ahead of th' enemy." He said slowly. "As it stands, Jon doesn't know enough of their plans to begin a possible counterattack, and with so few able-bodied soldiers, we can't afford t' take risks."

"What?!" Alanna's violet eyes fairly blazed, and she trembled with fear and anger. "George, it's far too dangerous! I'm sure Jon couldn't have agreed to this folly!" She protested vehemently. "The Scanrans play for keeps! If they capture you, that's the end! We'll never see you again! I'll - "

He silenced her outrage with a hand over her lips. A lock of soft, brown hair fell over his eyes as he bent closer to her. "The I mustn't get caught, my Lioness." He whispered, "I used to rule the Rogue. You should know that of all people, I would never get caught."

The words were fallacious. This was a dirty war – and there were no guarantees. But she looked liked she needed to hear them.

Gently, the Baron of Pirate's Swoop leaned in and kissed her once on each cheek. His caressing lips lingered before reluctantly pulling away. "I'll be back, Alanna. Wait for me." It was a simple, parting farewell. No significance attached.

She sighed. _When had he become so distant? _She wondered. _If it as if we are nothing more than platonic friends…_

Alanna immediately erased this thought with a quick frown. _What am I THINKING?_ She thought in disgust. _I was the one who asked for more time!_

By the time she turned towards the doorway, George had already disappeared through it, leaving her full of doubt.

_I'll be back._

* * *

She stood there, statue-like, watching with despondent eyes, fiery hair glowing enough to rival the sun's own wrath. She wished now, more than ever, that Thom, or even old Coram was here with her now. It was hard to notice the changes upon the battlefield, but here, in her old home, their absence became more significant in her heart. They, at least, were stable support for her.

They had never unsettled her, the way George did.

The way Jon did.

Her stomach growled, and she could smell the grease in the air, coming from the mess hall where the soldier had their meals. Just beyond the bend of the first tower, Alanna could see tiny tendrils of smoke, and could hear faint shouts of the men.

It must be past dinnertime now, but her restlessness and disquiet mind pushed away all thoughts of food. She simply could NOT march down there, pretend nothing was wrong, and sit through another 3 hours of war talk. The very thought of it was torturous, and made her stomach clench. If only Thayet was here, she would have someone to confide in, at least.

Thoughts of where the raven-haired girl was now sent Alanna to the stables, where she quickly saddled her mare. A ride amongst the trees now would do her mind good. She would be allowed to forget about George, about Jon, about the mounting war with Scanra. She would be able to feel the wind against her face, and for a few hours, feel like a carefree knight out in search for adventure.

A quick word with the sentry on duty at the smallest of the passes, she trotted through the gates of the old fortress, leaving her fears and uncertainties behind the imprisoning, stone wall.

The setting sunlight blinded her eyes as she looked ahead, but years away from home had not erased her memory of pleasant rides along the Trebond Trial. Fondly, she recalled the times hiking along this trail with Thom, and finally, to cap off their adventure, she would dunk him under the cool waters of the Birch Lake. He hadn't liked that very much.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, as Moonlight carried her through the thickening trees. How could she have been so stupid as to forget about Birch Lake? The small lake had been her sanctuary back in those days she had called Trebond her home. To escape a lesson on her Gift from Maude, a lecture from her nurse on the finer points of being a lady – to escape the negligence of an uncaring father, this was her comfort. A secluded lake lined along one side with birches, its serenity was an escape from reality.

Almost unconsciously, Alanna rode in that direction, patting her faithful mare absently, lost in reminiscences of the past. Soon, she could catch glimpses of water, reflecting the warm radiance of the sun.

_If only I had thought to come her sooner, maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time feeling sorry for myself, _the Lady Knight grumbled, but feeling her agitation already beginning to dissipate.

Suddenly, she yanked on the reins. Hard. Surprised, Moonlight stopped, pawing at the ground nervously. It had been a long time since her mistress had been so stiff and twitchy in the saddle.

Alanna sat rigidly on her mare, unable to do anything more than blink. A dark stallion stood tethered at the edge of the path, calmly foraging for scraps of edibles. Someone had beaten her to this spot.

Even as he sat with his back to her at the edge of the water, relaxed, credulous, the flaring sun soaking into his charcoal black hair, she knew with a sinking heart who it must be.

Jonathan.

* * *

Lady Lucy A/J 4ever – Thank you. Lolz. I tried to slip in the AJ 'romancing bits' discreetly. Haha. Do you think it worked?

White-wolf2 – Haha. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this one as well, neh?

Drowning Rooster – Well girl – I can't promise you anything, but this chapter is dedicated to you. Rather, the top portion is, with the A/G bits. Lolz. Thanks for the support. :)

Alanna of Conte – Yes, judging from your SN, I can definitely see the AJ fan in you. Lolz. As for Jon and Alanna getting back together – you'll just have to wait and see, hm? And thank you for adding me to your 'Favourites' list. Hugs

Lady Riley of Trebond – Hmm. Not quite your definition of 'soon', eh? Haha. I hope you enjoyed it all the same, and thanks for those lovely compliments.

Lady Slone of Snow Mt – Lolz. You succeeded in making me feel better. However, I have left this story for almost a year – that beats your 10 months, non? Haha. Thanks for your encouragement.

missmagsak - Bows Your wish is my command. Pour vous.

Miya-chan3 – Lolz. I'm afraid I overdid this one. Thanks for leaving a review.

Eridani – Haha. Of course, I quickly came to that conclusion. For short stories, AU stories, I suppose, imitating the author is not a problem – there is no need to. But as this is an extension of SOTL, I wish to stay as 'in character' as possible. Lolz. You are right – Tamora Pierce's style is a bit superficial – but when you put all the books together, it creates an imaginative masterpiece, don't you think? :) Thanks for the support.

Anjirika – Lolz. I love the play on your name, hun. Haha. Thank you for your compliments – indeed, Alanna's temperament is one of the things I like most about her character. :)

Without a doubt, my profound thanks goes to those who reviewed my last chapter. :) My inspiration to start this story was fed by my muse, but you are the ones who keep me sitting in my computer chair, swinging my legs and trying to overcome this stubborn writer's block of mine. :D Hugs

With that said – comments or reviews?


End file.
